Taking a Ride
by Aerilon452
Summary: Helen picks John up and they take a drive.


Summary: Helen and John go for a drive.

Rating: M

Pairing: Helen and John.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Sanctuary or the characters.

**TAKING A DRIVE:**

"Why do I feel like a whore?"

"Because, I picked you up on a street corner."

John chuckled as he shifted in the passenger seat feeling uncomfortable in the car. The last time he had relied on conventional transportation was when the horse drawn carriage was in fashion. Whenever he wished to go somewhere he had but only to think of the place and his abnormal powers would take him there. But it was Helen who had called him and because he wanted to see her John let her set the terms. So he had allowed her to pick him up in car.

Helen watched John out of the corner of her eye; he was uncomfortable. John wasn't used to being in a car. He was his own mode of transportation. His ability was handy to have around, but there was just something about getting in a car and driving somewhere. Tonight's excursion however was about ridding her of pent up lust. Night after night John had been the star of several erotic fantasies. She had called him so she could at least calm the boiling desire. Helen knew she would never be free of John, free of the want of his body. He had a hold on her that she could never break. Even though he was a killed her body demanded his touch, his kiss. She just wanted him to satisfy her. As much as she hated to admit it, she wanted John, wanted his body hard against hers, and she wanted his mouth stoking the fires of her lust with passionate kisses.

John watched the street lights pass by his window as Helen took street after street driving them into the heart of New City. A few minutes later they were pulling into a multi-level parking garage. Helen was taking them to the very top level where scarcely any cars were parked and no camera's that John could see. "What do you have in mind?" John asked turning to look at her as the sun roof opened all the way to allow the light of the moon and stars in.

"Sex." Helen answered. She turned the keys in the ignition and pulled them out.

"In a car?" He wanted to make sure he understood what she wanted to do.

"You were always the one who wanted to experience euphoria in strange places. Don't tell me you've changed that much?" Helen asked as she moved over the gear shift and on to his lap while pushing the back of his seat down. She could feel just how much he wanted her, wanted to be with her in a place where they could be discovered. It was all apart of what she wanted.

"Are you sure about this?" John needed to know she was certain. If he did this, then there would be no way that Helen could scorn him for it later. This was her choice.

"Yes," Helen whispered before she took his mouth in a passionate kiss that made the flames spark between them burn even brighter. She felt John's right hand run over her thigh and then fisted his hand in her skirt so he could move it up.

John's mind was being drowned in a pleasure so raw he could barely see or think straight. His body was responding to the heat that Helen was radiating. She was everywhere. John had enough presence of mind to work free the buttons of her shirt as her hands worked at the belt on his waist. He felt a sharp yank and realized that Helen was having trouble with his belt. It was simple enough but it spoke to how far gone her mind was already. Taking his hands from her shirt John unhooked his belt for her. This allowed her to tackle the button and zipper while he finished with the buttons of her shirt.

Helen was never really prepared for the force of her desire when she was with John. His hunger called to hers and turned it into a sensual frenzy that demanded to be sated. Even back in London they had had a passion so blinding that after they were finished she could hardly see; that was what she wanted again. Right now she only wanted John, not the emotions that went with it. She was only in it for the sex and the release. Later she could berate herself for being weak, for going to him, and for not finding someone else. But there was no one else. There would only be John and the power he could have over her body. One thing was for sure she knew John had the skill to give her exactly what she wanted.

John felt the zipper lower on his pants and growled when Helen's hand closed over him. He had grown hard from just the taste of her lips, but with her hand on him John willingly submitted to her. She stroked him in long slow motions making sure to twist her wrist just the right way for pleasure to explode through his body and render him helpless to her hand. Just feeling the pleasure she gave him was worth all the hell he would face when they parted company.

His hands ran down her sides, over her thighs, and up under her skirt. Helen was barely able to think past the clawing need to have him. John moved apart the side of her underwear and waited for her. She took him in her hand again and positioned him at her entrance. Sinking down Helen gasped out in pleasure; he was thicker than she remembered, but he felt so good. Helen took John's hands and laced her fingers with his. She took his lips taking the rest of his hard cock into her.

John thrust up and wrenched another moan from Helen. He smiled into her lips and moved in counterpoint to her. When Helen ground down on him he would thrust up, trying to hit that sweet spot to make her scream, to make her come and fall limply into his arms. His heart was thundering so hard that he thought it would burst from his chest. This woman had the power to make him lose his mind. She was in control and she knew it and he loved it.

Helen rose up and fell down on him with slow strokes, desperate to climb to her pinnacle of pleasure. The slide of his flesh inside of her was delicious and brought back memories when they didn't have to meet in secret. In the back of her mind she wanted those days back; she wanted to freely love John again. John filled her up and made her body burn. Helen untangled her hands from his and leaned back until her back was resting against the dash. John sat up and set his hot lips against the exposed flesh of her chest, placing heated kisses to the valley between her breasts. She could hardly think, her mind was too muddled with John and the feel of him buried inside of her.

John drove his hips up, into her, in hard fast thrusts. He would endure all the arguing and fighting they had for another chance of being with her like this. She rose and fell over him like the crashing of waves. Her inner muscles gripped him, giving him pleasure, taking his control. All he could to was let her take.

She felt the first stirrings of release. Her body tingled, her heart rate increased. She felt so warm and so loose. Helen took John's lips again as she pushed him back into the seat. She ground down on him one final time and felt the explosion rock her entire body. It was pure pleasure that sapped her strength and took John over the edge with her. His lower body jerked causing his hips to thrust up and grind against her. Another shockwave roiled through her. She wanted to scream out in ecstasy, but that would mean taking her lips from his. Helen went on kissing him, feeling his flesh still inside of her as he wrapped his arms around her.

The only sound to be heard was that of heavy breathing. John felt his heart pounding. He thought it would thunder out of his chest. Helen rested against him, her lips plastered to his and his manhood still buried inside of her. There was no way he was going to move. If he moved then he would feel the stirrings of lust again. She had that ability. She could call forth the lust locked inside of him until it was all he thought about, all he felt.

Helen didn't want to move, but she knew she had to return to the Sanctuary or risk being caught with John. He was truly a guilty pleasure she could never give up. There were the Seven Deadly sins and then there was John Druitt. She had enough strength and presence of mind to shift her head and rest her forehead on his shoulder. "That was…."

"Amazing," John finished. He was still seeing stars. Helen had started to move away from him but his hands on her waist prevented him from sliding free of her. He needed this if only for a minute. "Just wait…."

"A few minutes," Helen resumed her place trying to slow her breathing down. Her heart was slowing down but as she breathed in and out the scent of John, of sex, filled her lungs. He would stay with her for months to come if she didn't call him again for another tryst. More that likely before the year was out she would find John just so she could have him. He was a drug that she would never be free of, nor she didn't want to be free of him. He was her sin for ever more.


End file.
